


Seems perfect

by poetdameron



Category: The Martian (2015), The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Beth Johansses asks you to move in with her and her cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iskysolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskysolo/gifts).



> Another tumblr prompt! Another english story! And now for my new OTP: johanbeck <333 ~ Hope you all like it!

**Seems Perfect**

 

“I want pizza. You want pizza? I miss pizza”

“Okay, darling. I pay”

“No! I pay! It was on you yesterday and so, this time i’m giving the money. And If you say no one more time, I swear to god, Dr. Bossy Beck, you sleep with the cat”

“... I'm allergic, remember?”

“That’s why you are sleeping with her”

“Well”, Beck smiled. “at least that means I’m staying with you?”

Beth stopped her nervous walk through the empty street, thinking about it and what this means. They have been in another stupid press conference with all the NASA crew and their team on it, poor Mark being bombarded with question after question about the same, the same, always the same: mars and science, space and communications, what about him and his feelings? or the fact that he was almost 24/7 on therapy after they discovered he has PTSD from all the stuff he lived out there, alone and with the sinister spectrum of death at his back. Johanssen looked at her now boyfriend, his blue eyes right on hers, his tiny, almost feline, smile making him look even more handsome and dreamy, making her feel like a teenager again.

“Yeah, I guess so. Your place is too cold”

He laughed. “Is it?”

“Yes...” she started walking again. “I can’t go there”

“No?”

“No” and then, he was at her side, both of them had escaped the crew’s dinner by saying she didn’t feel well. It was a lie, she just wanted to get home and cuddle while surfing the internet on her couch, with Chris reading one of his never-ending medic manuals with his dorky glasses. “You shouldn’t go there either”

“Yeah?”

“Hmm”

“Okay, then...” He took her hand, lacing their fingers together, “where should I stay?”

“I don’t know...” she started, her voice sounding almost childlike. “Maybe... maybe you can stay with me and Piper”

Of course he could stay at hers and Piper’s! Beth Johanssen was a computer genius and a brilliant lovely mouthy, but she definitely knew nothing about expressing her feelings. This was her way of asking Beck to move in together. Her apartment was small and the smell of Piper made him involuntarily sneeze every second, but something could be done about it. He liked Piper and loved this pettite woman like crazy. Chris smiled nodding, watching Beth releasing his hand now to hug his arm and support her head on him, making them both walk slowly now.

"Alright, seems perfect"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
